Tree baskets are conventionally used by nurseries which grow trees from seedlings for resale. Typically, a seedling is planted, nurtured for a number of years, and is then removed from the ground for replanting at a different location. It is well known that a certain amount of roots must be transported with the tree in order for the uprooted tree to have an acceptable chance of viability at its new location. The roots and accompanying soil which are transported with the tree are known as the tree "ball". The desired size of the ball is dependent upon several factors including the tree caliper, i.e. diameter of the trunk, and type of tree, or shrub size and have been standardized by American Association of Nurserymen (AAN).
During a typical digging operation, a tree ball is dug either manually or mechanically using well known hydraulic machines. The tree is then lifted and the ball is lowered into a wire tree basket which has been lined with a burlap liner. The tree basket is then secured to the trunk of the tree with rope by repeatedly looping the rope through the top rung of the basket and around the tree trunk. The generally vertical supports of the tree basket provide vertical support to the ball while the horizontal rings provide horizontal support. As the rope is drawn tightly around the trunk, the wire of the basket may yield under the force of the rope, drawing the basket more tightly around the ball. The strength of the wire, however, tends to resist this deformation and spaces are often left between the ball and the tree basket. The ball is obviously not supported at these locations. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a more pliable vertical support would more readily conform and, therefore, provide more complete support to the tree ball.
It is very important that the ball is properly supported during transporting such that no cracks develop. Cracks in the ball tend to destroy the root structure and reduce the probability that the transplanted tree will thrive at its new location.
The most common form of tree baskets are formed of wire as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,856 to Belcher and U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,664 to Remke. These generally frustoconically shaped baskets consist of a number of upwardly extending and diverging wire supports which are spot welded to a number of horizontally disposed wire rings. A typical ring may be formed of five to eight gauge mild steel having a diameter of 3/16 to 1/4 inch. Suitable gauge is required in order to withstand the welding steps used in the formation of these wire tree baskets. Another wire tree basket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,148 to Edmonds, Jr. et al. formed of horizontal wire rings supported by a plurality of upright wire loops which terminate in semi-circular bight sections. The rings and loops are formed of galvanized steel wire and are joined by butt welds. Proper welding procedures are important since weld failure may jeopardize the entire structural integrity of the basket thereby risking the proper support of the ball.
After a conventional wire tree basket has been placed in the ground at the tree's new location, it is desirable to cut segments of the basket in order to minimize the possibility of root strangulation. The conventional baskets require the use of a pair of wire cutters to make such cuts. Since the conventional wire baskets of the prior art rely on welding, they are labor intensive or, alternatively, require a high capital outlay for machinery before a manufacturer can enter the tree basket industry. Furthermore, such baskets often lack adequate tie-off points for securing the tree basket to the trunk.
Another device designed for transplanting and transporting trees is the tree cradle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,825 to Mainprice which comprises a body consisting of an upper rim member in the shape of a closed circular loop, an intermediate hoop member and a bottom wall. Two main strap members and four auxiliary upright strap members are formed integrally with the rim and hoop member.
Other devices have been disclosed for containing the roots of plants during growing and/or transporting such as the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,442 to Maasbach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,662 to Anderson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,012 to Stubbmann. Such devices are not designed for tree balls and are, therefore, not suitable for use as tree baskets.
In light of the shortcomings of the conventional wire tree baskets known in the art, a tree basket which provides better support is needed. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a tree basket which is easier and less expensive to manufacture than tree baskets heretofore known in the art.